1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an unintentional hand movement canceling device installed in, for example a video camera and a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a video camera is in many cases used in hand-held shooting, an unintentional hand movement has been easy to occur in the shooting, therefore, generally, a video camera is equipped with an unintentional hand movement canceling device.
On the other hand, in the shooting, the video camera is, in many cases, subjected to a panning operation (a camera is moved in a direction, left or right) and a tilting operation (a camera is moved in a direction, upward or downward). If cancellation of unintentional hand movement is conducted by the unintentional hand movement canceling device during a panning operation or tilt operation, a phenomenon that a screen image does not move in an intentional direction occurs (hereinafter referred to as a sticking phenomenon).
Hence, in order to reduce a sticking phenomenon to occur during a panning operation or a tilting operation, a proposal has been offered on an unintentional hand movement canceling device performing a correcting control specially designed for the panning operation and tilting operation when the panning operation or tilting operation is detected.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-331430, a construction is proposed in which a correction quantity is attenuated and a frequency characteristic of the correction quantity is varied according to a detection state of a panning operation or a tilting operation to thereby decrease the sticking phenomenon.
Since it is difficult to exactly discriminate a panning operation or a tilting operation from an unintentional hand movement, the sticking phenomenon occurs despite the measure to be taken. Especially, in an optical wide end with a low zoom magnification, a motion of screen image is comparatively small in both of the panning operation or tilt operation; therefore, a cancellation of unintentional hand movement is easily applied and a sticking phenomenon is conspicuously revealed. In addition, at an optical wide end, since a motion of a screen image is comparatively small even in a panning operation or a tilting operation, a change in a screen image becomes large when a state where an unintentional hand movement is canceled is transitioned to a state where an unintentional hand movement is not canceled if the unintentional hand movement is canceled at an initial stage of a panning operation or a tilting operation; therefore, there has occurred a problem that a strange feeling conspicuously appears at the optical wide end in a panning operation or a tilting operation.